L'imprévu qui changea sa vie
by I'm a Panda Gameuse
Summary: Mickaël vient de se faire virer et le vit plutôt mal. Grégoire, conscient de sa détresse demande conseil à ses amis et, ensembles, ils organisent des vacances qui changera leur petite vie paisible. Un Yaoi Brigrim, mon premier, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les chapitres un peu courts... Big up à SianaPanda et à Florimelles
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

Un soir, Mickaël rentra dépité du boulot. Il passa la porte du petit appartement de Chalon-sur-Saône partagé avec son colocataire. Ce dernier était en train de préparer le dîner.

─ Coucou Mika ça va ? cria Grégoire de la cuisine.

─Ouais, bof… répondit-il.

─Qu' est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune homme.

─Viens sur le canapé, je dois te dire quelque chose…

Grégoire, intrigué, alla s'installer sur le canapé pendant que son colocataire posait ses affaires.

─Voilà, commença Mickaël, il va falloir réduire nos dépenses...

─C… Comment ça ? bégaya-t-il

─Sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir. YouTube ne suffira plus…

─Pourquoi tu dis que YouTube ne suffira plus ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration. Cette nouvelle était vraiment dure à avouer à son meilleur ami. Il savait que celui-ci comptait sur lui et il avait peur de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

─Je… Écoute, soupira-t-il. C'est pas facile à dire. Mais je vais pas tourner autour du pot indéfiniment. J'me suis fait virer.

─Quoi !?

─Ouais… je sais…

─Tout ça pour ça ?! Je m'attendais à un truc genre : j'ai le cancer ou je dois quitter le pays !

─Tu… tu n'es pas fâché ? Ou… déçu ?

─Bah oui je suis un peu déception mais t'en fais pas pour ça ! Ça arrive à tout le monde !

Voyant la mine de Mickaël, Grégoire le saisit et lui fit un câlin. Son cœur s'emballa sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se dégagea rapidement surprit par ses propres émotions sous le regard interrogateur de Grég.

−Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

−Je…, commença Micka, excuse-moi.

Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il s'adossa contre la porte et s'assit. Il était troublé de ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti quelque chose ? Ils étaient juste amis mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était produit à ce moment-là.

De son côté, Grégoire ne comprit pas pourquoi Mickaël était subitement parti dans la salle de bains. Il haussa les épaules car il ne comprenait pas toujours son colocataire et s'en alla dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer le repas.

Lors du dîner, Micka ne parla pas. Il était encore perturbé de ce qu'il avait ressenti au fond de lui plus tôt. Le jeune YouTuber de 24 ans commençait à s'inquiéter de l'état de son ami. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il était subitement devenu distant avec lui.

Ils allèrent se coucher comme à leur habitude. Aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Grég de dormir sur le canapé-lit. Ce dernier décida de parler de son coloc' à son « conseiller de situations critiques » alias Léo. Il lui envoya un SMS. Son correspondant lui répondit immédiatement. Léo proposa des solutions pour remettre sur pied son ami. Ensemble, ils se mirent d'accord : Mickaël avait besoin de vacances ! Ils choisirent de ne rien lui dire. Ils voulaient lui faire la surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Le lendemain c'était samedi. Le jour des lives. La journée se passa tranquillement. Chacun tournait ses vidéos de leur côté. Ils grignotaient mais ne prenaient pas de repas en tant que telle. Le soir venu, à 21h précise on pouvait entendre les « Est-ce que vous m'entendez bien ?, Vous me voyez ?, Aucuns problèmes ? » depuis les deux pièces. Mickaël mieux connu sous le pseudo Rosgrim livait sur la Grimstory, une série de construction sur Minecraft. Quant à Grégoire, nommé SuperBrioche sur YouTube, livait sur Luigi's Mansion 2. Lors de la pause, Grég expliqua à ses abonnés que son colocataire n'était pas dans son assiette depuis la veille. Il demanda leur aide pour des vacances. Il savait que cela ne se faisait pas de demander de l'argent pour des vacances, mais ses abonnés furent très compréhensifs.

C'est alors que les « Yamete » et les « Ganbasu » se multiplièrent. 20, 30, 40 euros. Les abonnés augmentaient les sommes avec des messages comme : Bonne chance, j'espère qu'il ira mieux, bonnes vacances. Décidément, il avait vraiment une communauté en or. Il était très ému. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il n'en montra rien. Il était plutôt du genre à garder tout pour lui. Un « Ganbasu » très important fut son entrée. Là, le streamer n'en revint pas. Un anonyme fit un don de 500 euros. Son pseudo était un abonné de l'ombre. Il avait laissé comme message : Continue à jouer, surtout quand tu verras ce don. Brioche, je souhaite que tu respectes mon anonymat s'il te plaît. Continue toujours à nous faires tes superbes vidéos et à nous partager ta passion (this is our story). Cette fois-ci c'en était trop. La larme qu'il gardait au fond de son cœur coula le long de sa joue. Il admirait la générosité de ses abonnés, devenue maintenant ses amis. Une YouTubeuse avait dit un jour : «467 403 abonnés, 467 403 amis ». Cette phrase était pour lui bien plus que réelle à présent.

Les dons continuèrent. Certes ils étaient plus petits mais ils touchaient tout autant notre YouTuber. Apparemment des abonnés de son ami avaient entendu l'appel de Grégoire. Eux aussi avaient remarqué la petite mine de Micka.

En une soirée, Grég avait amassé assez d'argent pour pouvoir payer de superbes vacances à son camarade. Il passa la nuit à rechercher une destination en demandant conseil à ses modératrices et amies Anaïs et Flo. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'ils choisirent enfin la destination.

Lorsque Mickaël se réveilla il trouva son petit déjeuner déjà prêt. Il trouvait ça louche d'autant que son meilleur ami était devenu beaucoup plus gentil qu'à son habitude. Il vit un mot sur la table : « Je suis à La Foir'Fouille de Chalon. À plus, Grég. » De plus en plus bizarre. Que pouvait-il bien faire là-bas ?

De son côté, Grégoire achetait des valises pour leurs vacances. Il attendait avec impatience la réaction de Micka. Mais bien sûr il ne lui dira que sur place où ils seront.

Lorsqu'il entra, son colocataire était en train de regarder la tv.

─Ah t'es là ! dit Mickaël lorsqu'il vit Grég. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la Foir'Fouille ? Attends… c'est quoi ces val…

─Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! le coupa le benjamin. Prépare tes affaires on s'en va !

─Qu…Quoi !? Mais on va où !?

─Tu verras, répondit-il un sourire en coin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellow! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre... J'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration ces derniers temps. Alors pour me faire pardonner, voici un Loooong chapitre. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps à la rentrée car je dois vraiment bosser pour mes cours. Mais j'essaierais de faire des long chapitres pour m'excuser. J'espère que ce temps de latence ne sera pas trop grand...**

 **Bisous et Enjoooy**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

Mickaël savait que Grégoire avait une idée en tête. Il se méfiait beaucoup mais il choisit de suivre son ami tout de même. Il était en train de préparer des affaires pour deux jours se disant qu'ils allaient aller chez l'un de leur ami de YouTube.

─Eh ! Il te faudra beaucoup plus d'affaires pas que pour deux jours ! s'exclama Grég en voyant la valise de son camarade.

─Mais pourquoi ? On part combien de temps ? Et on va où ? Dis-le moi s'teuplé !

─On part quinze jours alors prépares-toi en conséquences. Et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une surprise ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent l'appartement, laissant leurs petits problèmes quotidiens derrière eux. Ils montèrent dans leur voiture, Grégoire au volant. Il avait décidé de bander les yeux de son colocataire, pour que la surprise soit totale. Arrivés à l'aéroport, le jeune homme enleva le bandeau des yeux de Micka, qui découvrit l'aéroport de Paris.

─L'aéroport, rien que ça ? déclara Mickaël, stupéfait et soupçonneux à la fois.

─Ouaip, et t'as pas encore vu la déstination, lui répondit son pote toujours son sourire malicieux en coin.

─Mon dieu, mais où-est-ce que tu m'emmène ?

─Tu verras …

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'aéroport, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où l'on enregistre les bagages. La valise de Mickaël pesait 15 kg, alors que celle de Grégoire pesait 22 kg.

─Vous avez de la chance Monsieur, car c'est tout juste la limite autorisée, dit la dame au comptoir.

─22 kilos ! Mais t'as mis quoi là-dedans ? T'as pris le grille-pain ou quoi ? demanda Mickaël en se moquant.

─J'ai juste pris l'essentiel, répondit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Une voix dans un haut-parleur retentit :

─Le vol 268 en direction des …

Grég cria au même moment qu'il avait vu la porte 12, l'endroit où ils devaient aller, afin que Micka ne sache pas leur destination.

─C'était moins une, se dit-il. J'espère que je n'aurai pas à faire ça dans l'avion… Ce serait trop la honte !

Ils embarquèrent dans l'avion. Grégoire n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié puisqu'ils étaient en première classe. Mickaël, toujours plus étonné de son ami décida de lancer la conversation.

─Mais comment tu as fait ?

─De quoi ?

─Bah, on est en première classe dans un avion en direction de je ne sais où pour des vacances de deux semaines ! Où as-tu trouvé tout cet argent ?

─Ça je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Grég toujours aussi mystérieux.

─C'est vraiment louche tout ça tu sais. Je te jure que je découvrirai comment tu as fait.

─Je sais, lui souria-t-il.

C'est ainsi que se termina la conversation des deux YouTubers. Micka était resté sur sa faim. Il voulait vraiment savoir comment, et surtout pourquoi, son colocataire faisait ça pour lui. Une pensée lui revint en mémoire. Cette soirée. La soirée où il avait cru ressentir quelque chose. Il se dit que peut-être… Il chassa cette pensée.

L'avion décolla. Il y avait un peu plus de 9h de vol. Au bout de 2h de discussions divers et variées entre nos deux amis, Grégoire s'endormi. Mickaël souriait. Il était si mignon quand il dormait et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le pensait. Le jeune endormi bougeait pas mal. Au bout d'un moment, sa tête arriva sur l'épaule de son pote. Le cœur de ce dernier s'emballa immédiatement.

─Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bordel ! pensa le grand brun. Depuis le soir où je me suis fait virer, dès qu'il me touche mon cœur bat fort ! On est des hommes ! C'est pas possible que je l'aime ! Pourtant… Il est plutôt sexy avec ses yeux gris… Et il est plutôt bien foutu aussi…

Il s'étonnait lui-même avec ses pensées, et décida de les chasser encore une fois. Il remit la tête de son coloc' sur son coussin. Il voulut s'endormir à son tour mais il était dérangé par un gosse qui pleurait derrière eux. Il demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait le calmer. Celle-ci, gênée le fît sans délai. Il put enfin s'endormir.

Il sentit une légère pression sur sa joue. Puis une deuxième, une troisième et il ouvrit les yeux. C'était Grégoire qui le regardait fixement de ses beaux yeux gris en lui titillant la joue pour le réveiller. Il était déjà bien réveillé et il semblait très heureux et excité.

─On est arrivé ! Debout là-d'dans !

Micka grogna gentiment, puis il se leva pour prendre son sac dans les compartiments au-dessus d'eux. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder à travers les hublots. Il fronça les yeux à cause de la forte lumière émanant des petites fenêtres rondes. Ils sortirent de l'avion mais les yeux de Mickaël mirent du temps à s'adapter à la lumière alors que ceux de Grég étaient déjà grands ouverts et brillants de bonheur. Il soupira de satisfaction car la chaleur était très agréable. Enfin, l'aîné vit où ils étaient atterri.

─Oh mon Dieu… , dit Micka.


End file.
